


every little fracture in me (shattering out loud)

by starssshine



Series: adashi oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, No happy ending this time, Shadam, adashi, but adam and shiro, it's basically a poem, what even is their ship name, woah! i actually didn't make it happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: you were always the universe.i looked at you and i saw space, the stars in your eyes and constellations in your freckles and moonlight in your hair and sun in your smile. and i loved the heavens, i memorized every twinkling dot in the sky, and i did the same to you.or, Shiro tells of his mistakes and how he believes that he broke something beautiful.





	every little fracture in me (shattering out loud)

**Author's Note:**

> wow i made another one. it is 2 am i should probably go to bed instead of writing more adashi fanfictions whoops  
> title from Pluto by Sleeping At Last

you were always the universe.

i looked at you and i saw space, the stars in your eyes and constellations in your freckles and moonlight in your hair and sun in your smile. and i loved the heavens, i memorized every twinkling dot in the sky, and i did the same to you.

we traded kisses in the middle of the night and we held each other and we talked the other’s worries away until each of us had the other committed to memory. and i loved it, i loved you, and you made my universe more beautiful and i blew the clouds away from my sun, the very object of my affections that i orbited, to keep him shining bright.

and we walked through the galaxy, laughing and talking and scaring away any darkness with our light. the world was our playground; space was our park that we strolled through. everything was kind, everything was beautiful, and even those who weren’t perfect fit right in where we were. magic surrounded us, and light shrouded us. and we never even saw it coming.

it snuck right in, touching my arm and causing me to cry out in pain. and i dealt with it the only way i could: acting like it didn’t exist. so we walked, both of us slouching a little bit from the weight of our burden, but we continued onward and upward until we could forget our concerns. but i knew somewhere deep in my soul it was still there, poisoning me and slowly taking me into its arms.

and then another thing came, breaking through our bubble and catching my attention. my eyes slowly drifted off you and onto it, and for the first time in a long time i took a step out of our world. it was nothing like you would expect, and yet everything i dreamed of. 

i came back, but not for long.

i embarked on frequent trips out of our beauty into another one, one that was gorgeous on the outside and who knows what on the inside. i wasn’t sure i wanted to find out. and every time i came back you scolded me, pleaded with me, shouted at me, trying to convince me to stay, trying to remind me of what our world is like. and i never listened, not really. 

one day i was to leave for some time, i was to go somewhere never explored. and that’s when you snapped, that’s when you had had enough, and you told me that our world was dying, just like me. i could stay with you, or i could go and i could never go back. and i looked at the universe in front of me, the beautiful, stunning, gorgeous person that no artist could ever come up with, and i opened my mouth and it appeared again and i walked away.

i walked away from you, and when the heart of the real universe took me (just like you thought it might) i cried, realizing i had ruined the best thing in my life. you were gone and i was withering away, and our little world was gone.

i was broken.

when it took me for good, i thanked it.

**Author's Note:**

> @ dreamworks please let them be happy at the end don't be an angsty fanfic writer like myself  
> thanks for reading!  
> -rosey


End file.
